


The Voodoo That You Do

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [22]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur doesn't celebrate anything, Gen, Holidays, Voodoo, Voodoo doll, but a gift is a gift, except maybe by eating latkes during Hanukkah because old habits die hard, this qualifies as a holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: Arthur hadn’t wanted a voodoo doll for Christmas.
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception)
Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503791
Kudos: 7





	The Voodoo That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Voodoo  
> 289 words
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! This was originally a fic that made no sense, then I scrapped it, rewrote it, and made it about a Christmas gift from Eames to Arthur.

Arthur hadn’t wanted a voodoo doll for Christmas.

He could argue that he hadn’t bothered to do more than wish others a happy holiday so he could side step any explanation about his Jewish upbringing not meaning he celebrated every holiday. Arthur hadn’t even dug out the menorah his mother had sent along with the mezuzah she’d gifted him when he had been living in his own place for a month after college.

As an adult Arthur viewed Hanukkah as more like a holiday for children, and he really the most he did was make latkes because of nostalgia and a love for potato pancakes.

But yes, Arthur had gotten a voodoo doll just before Christmas which meant that whoever sent it to him had either purchased it before the holiday rush, or they paid a lot in shipping it to Arthur’s current place, addressing it to him. So it wasn’t like he’d gotten it by accident. It had been intended for him.

Arthur would feel bad tossing it away just because he didn’t like it. It came from Amazon, hadn’t been wrapped, but had included a personalized gift message. Arthur read it.

The message said: Arthur, I know you don’t celebrate any holiday, but I saw this and thought of you—have fun reaping ironic vengeance on your enemies. (Or that one cook from the local diner who burned your potato pancakes the last time we went there for breakfast. That monster.) Love, Eames.

Arthur smiled. The voodoo doll was a part of a Beginners Voodoo kit. It came with the doll, an informative booklet, and a series of pins with brightly colored heads.

He changed his mind about throwing it out or hiding it in a closet.


End file.
